Shhh Don't Say A Word
by Alluring Words
Summary: A filler story I did about Femme Shepard's Love Interest forces her to wear a skirt without panties in public for 'easy access' in the weirdest places.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a filler story I decided to do. Below is the task and then the filler story. Enjoy!

Fem!Shep's LI forces her to wear a skirt without panties in public for 'easy access' in the weirdest places. Her LI takes full advantage of this, of course. Embarrassing, easy access exhibitionism, basically. With a bit of Dom on the side of Shep's LI.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Because I said so…**

"I can't believe your doing this."

Bright eyes smile back at the Commander's green eyes but not a word was returned.

"Here? Now?"

Asked the Normandy's Commanding Officer as her cheeks began to flush with embarrassment. The human Spectre nervously looked around the Citadel plaza she was standing in, haphazardly counting the hundred or so people moving about the shopping square.

"You can't be serious?"

Rather than receiving an answer, she saw a pair of defiant arms crossed over a chest displaying an increasing inpatient look on their face. It wasn't long before a dainty blue hand outstretched towards her and she witnessed two fingers motioning in such a way, that they were expecting to be handed something any second now.

"If you ever expect as much as another kiss out of me, you'll hand them over right now." Commanded the other voice.

The Alliance Officer's eyes rolled before she took once last glance about the Presidium. Obeying the request she bent over slightly and slipped her hands under her tight black leather dress pulling down a pair of small red lacy underwear. Hopefully sliding them off before anyone noticed, her mind panicked,

'I can see it now, Commander Shepard, First Human Spectre bares ass in public place. News at 11:00.'

Trying to conceal what she had just removed she handed a ball of red lace to her demanding companion.

"Here are you happy?"

Smiling brilliantly the asari allowed the sexy lingerie to unfold in her hands and held them up proudly with one finger. Taking in a small sniff of the fine red silk the asari replied,

"Oh very much so."

"Liara!" Blasted the Commander as she tried to conceal her personal intimates.

Teasingly pulling them away and tucking them her pocket the asari announced,

"No, No, Shepard. These are mine now."

Once the under garment was safely out of view, the beautiful asari strutted away,

"Come on Commander, you don't want to be late for your own party do you?"

Another bout of rolling green eyes flashed across the commander's face as she straighten her leather dress and followed the Professor down the sidewalk.

~ BREAK ~

The green eyed, red headed Shepard knew that the elevators on the Citadel were extremely slow but this one was about to be the slowest one she ever had experienced.

A loud "Ding!" received the attention of the two Saviors of the Galaxy as the elevator's door slid open. A voice sounding very similar to Avina's announcing "Presidium - Main Floor" as the two stepped inside the elevator. The Commander felt a little uneasy when the doors swished closed and began to sense that everyone in the elevator knew where her panties were and rather not where they were supposed to be.

The Commander nervously shifted her weight trying to conjure her confidence.

'I've handled a Thresher Maw on foot. I can handle this.'

Cracking her neck to the side, the Spectre quickly surveyed the occupants of the elevator when she felt Liara lean into her allowing more room for the next bout of passengers to board. A hesitant gasp escaped her lips as she nervously sought to see if anyone had noticed the young asari's hand rubbing the inside of her thigh.

To her right an older gentleman who probably didn't even remember what sex was, much less good sex, peeked at Liara's fondling. The Commander barely nodded while she smiled. Gripping the asari's shoulders pulling her even closer into her chest she asked,

"What are you doing Liara? There are people in here?"

Knowing that just yesterday the Commander had no problems with what the prothean expert was doing to her in the elevator, in fact she had commented on just how much she loved it. But this time it was different. There were 'other' people in the small space. With her back still pressed firmly against the human, she looked over at the man Shepard had been so concerned with. The cocky asari whispered loud enough for only the three of them to hear,

"You want some too?"

The statement caused the old man to scoff and immediately get out on the next floor whether it was his intended destination or not. Burying her face into the crock of the asari's neck Shepard was in especially shocked when she realized she was bending her knees, allowing the asari further access to the source of a stream of hot wetness dripping down her thigh.

It wasn't until the Commander released a gasp of erotic pleasure that her head shot up and she realized that the only remaining people in the elevator were two asari women staring at and enjoying her pleasure, as much as she was. Attempting to hold in the incredible sensation stroking of her wet pussy, she watched the asari women begin to caress each other in a seductive manner. The awareness bounced across the Spectre's thoughts.

'Surely Liara can see them.'

But it did not stop the T'Soni from proceeding. Hearing the giggles of the two other women did in fact get Liara's attention, but rather than stopping her ministrations, she instead turned to face Shepard and simultaneously planted a heavy kiss on her lips and slid two fingers into her lovers wetness.

It was a few moments before the human's eyes rolled back into place before she could see the two other asari in a heated moment of their own. Chuckling to herself while she was thoroughly enjoying the insertion of her beloved blue beauty, the Commander huffed,

"Gotta love the asari."

~ BREAK ~

Panting heavily Commander Shepard felt like she was about to explode her juices all over the asari's hand at any second when the elevator came to a stop and announced, "Presidium Embassies". The tone caused the blue hand to slowly withdrawl from the black mini-skirt forcing the Savior of the Galaxy to whimper like a small school girl. Liara relishing in bringing her commander to new heights, bit her bottom lip before she pushed off the woman's chest and smiled wickedly.

"That's our floor."

The Spectre tried to steady herself in the spinning room when she shot a lop sided grin at the two remaining asari beauties.

"Don't have too much fun now."

Laughing that turned into a provocative purr they answered,

"Aye Aye, Commander."

Feeling her pulse begin to slow Shepard was immediately greeted at the door by several dignitaries outside the great hall. They approached the Alliance Officer straightaway and began shaking her hand vigorously. On her third hearty hand shake, panic blanketed her thoughts as she looked to Liara.

"Oh Goddess, don't shake her hand!"

Instant reprieve sunk into the Officer's heart when she remembered, it was not proper to touch an asari without their permission. Knowing her Commander lover so well, Liara propped her right hand in the air as if she were drying her wet nails and flashed a mischievously grin realizing the near panic attack Shepard just had.

A silent warning passed between them as Shepard conveyed,

"You are in so much trouble young lady."

With the last polite nods from the professor and annoying hand shakes for the Commander, the two entered the room as Liara took advantage of whispering in Katherine's ear for the last time with any type of privacy.

"Oh surely Commander you don't mean that."

A sophisticated smile and nod greeted the guest closest to Liara before she continued to chew flirtatious ideas in her lover's ear.

"Besides, I'm the only one who knows how to make you cum multiple times at once."

Before Shepard had time to react to the captivating statement, Liara called out to the crowd,

"Tali! My friend!"

And scooted off toward the quarian engineer.


	2. Chapter 2 Behind Curtain 2

About an hour later of dull speeches, countless hand shakes and shoulder grasp, Shepard wishes she had her side arm with her so she could end her own misery. Shaken from her wicked thoughts was a slender three prong hand gripping at her forearm and another sliding its way around her waist. Quick to push off such personal affection, Shepard turns to see it is her good friend Tali.

"Tali, you can't sneak up on me like that!"

"Oh but Commander, Liara is right. The face you make when you are caught off guard is priceless."

Trying to shrug off her sudden adrenaline rush, Shepard stares at the young quarian. "Did you need something?"

Still enjoying her mild torment of the commander, Tali chimes, "Yes actually I did. I have a surprise for you and you are going to like _very _much."

Stepping backwards as if to leave Shepard behind Tali continues, "That is unless you are fantasying again about having your side arm with you right now."

'_That girl knows me too well.'_ Laughing to herself, Shepard glances around the room to make sure she can make a clean get away to follow her favorite engineer. Appearing to be walking straight into a wall, they come to a long blood red alliance curtain hanging down from the high ceiling above.

Just as Shepard was about to ask what was going on. Tali shoved her behind the cloth. Shaking her head instantly she sees Liara hiding behind the huge banner type material. The Spectre is quick to reply, "I should have known."

Watching the two girls snickering between themselves Tali announces, "I told you'd like my surprise." Flashing the asari a knowing look behind the tented face mask, Tali left the two alone. "Have fun you two."

Evaluating her lover's choice in hiding spots, Liara plants heavy passionate kisses on her neck when Shepard realizes that the long curtain does not go all the way to the floor but rather stops about mid calf.

"Liara! Someone might see our feet."

Pulling away only far enough for her lips to form words Liara purred,

"Well you better hope no one looks down."

Shepard grips Liara firmly by the shoulders attempting to shake some sense into the lust crazed asari. The red head's biting bottom lip reaction meets the large innocent looking, blue doe eyes. In an instant she knew she had lost, and released her grip on the woman's shoulders. The asari gave her a rewarding deep sucking kiss on her neck that could have easily left a hicky on the pale skin, when Shepard felt blue hands rub over her ass and pull at the bottom of her dress.

The blood rushed from Shepard's face as she felt her dress lift higher around her ass as the asari shifted further downwards. Completely the transformation, Liara was now on her knees facing the vulnerable commander and her tight leather dress was now firmly over her hips baring everything beneath it to the whole world to see; behind the red curtain.

Feeling as if she were in the heat of battle, the Spectre's chest dramatically rose and fell panting from the exotic display from her lover. Just as Liara was about to dive into her personal human pleasure dome she pulled back, looked directly into the green eyes staring back at her and smirked,

"Do try and be quiet this time."


	3. Chapter 3 Shoosh

Soft lapping sounds omitted from between the commander's leg as Liara's face was buried deep within her. She licked and stroked the soft clit and lips with her strong tongue. Each stroke earned her more rewarding tasty juices flowing from her lover. When the commander was good and wet, the asari tongue began to move in and out of her soaked slit.

The commander silently panted and grunted struggling to keep her emotions in check. She clinched her fist trying not to reach out and grab the curtain; certainly under Liara's ministrations that curtain would come crashing down once the asari really got going.

Lost in her own desire the trained ear of the soldier heard several men's voices slowly approaching the near concealed hiding spot. Shepard thoughts race to,

"Dear God, please don't look down."

The voices of the men stop within a few meters of the curtain of love, when the Spectre realizes who one of the voices belongs to. It was the human Ambassador, Udina just a few steps away from where her bare cunny was being devoured by an asari he despised. Shepard believed the reason for his resentment toward the Professor was that she was so much more intelligent than him, and she was still in her early first hundred years.

Unsure if it was panic or just not wanting to deal with that imbecile Shepard prayed,

"Please dear God, don't look down."

Unexpectedly feeling a more feverish thrusting between her legs, Shepard realizes Liara too has recognized the voice and is now biting her harder trying to make her lose it.

"Ouch!" Shepard whispers at the not quite sympathetic eyes looking up at her, not stopping their work of her.

Barely above a breath, she says, "You'd like him to catch us wouldn't you?"

The commented a brought a mischievous a smile from the hard at work asari, down on bended knee. Pouting eyes fluttered, conveying her hopeful intentions as she buried her face and tongue deeper in the commander before she stoically shook her head conveying her own mission.

"I'm not saying a wor…dd…, ugh!" Another deep surge of her tongue interrupted the commander's, last words.

Moments later, a more feminine voice approaches the group of men and Liara instantly freezes in mid gulp at the sound of the angelic voice. Now flashing her own mischievous smile, the human stares down and jest,

"Not so brave, now are you?

The asari still unable to budge, licks her moist lips and shoots an agitated look back to her lover.

"What, not so brave in front of your other parent are you?" Shepard quips.

Not allowing her pride to falter, the asari maiden spreads Shepard open with her thumbs wider than before and takes her erect clit into her teeth and tugs on in a not so gentle manner. The arousing yet slightly painful show of affection is more than the Spectre can handle as she releases a low groan.

The group of diplomats go silent for a moment attempting to figure out the unusual noise and where it's coming from. Breaking the silence, a sweet voice ask, "Ambassador Udina, what plans of the Alliance Fleet with the Traverse System now?" belonging to the Asari High Counselor of the Citadel.

A warm feeling floods Liara's mind, "I know you are close little wing. I can feel you."

The young T'Soni shuts her eyes closed as she tries to block out her other mother's calling. 'Not now, not now!'

As gently as the voice came, it left Liara's mind. Not too surprising the small group of people outside the curtain also seemed to be leaving as well. Feeling that Goddess Athame might not smile much more good fortune on them, Liara quickly stood up and pulled down the commander's dress back over her ass, painfully slow.

Studying her wicked grin Shepard knew Liara was enjoying every moment of this. Using her thumb to wipe away her own juices that Liara missed from her face, Shepard sensually hummed,

"You'd better wash your face before you go talk to you mom."

Abruptly grabbing Shepard's hand as she wiped the excess liquid from the other side of her mouth, Liara took the wet thumb and placed it in her mouth, sucking off the last of her reward.

"It's not like she hasn't smelt you before on my lips, my love."

Rolling her eyes as she patted her forehead with her open hand, Shepard both loved and dreaded when the springtime fertility ritual Janiris was in full bloom. Never was Liara so hot and bothered as she was around this traditional asari holiday. If she could imagine, it was like this celebration caused the asari to go into instant heat. For the few lucky humans stationed on asari vessels or colonies, it was their favorite holiday as well occurring once every 5 years.

Tugging at her exposed cleavage in the tight black dress, Liara stirred Shepard from her thoughts,

"Come on, mother wants to see us."

Horrified that they were leaving their hiding spot without looking the Spectre shrieked, "Liara, Wait!"

Seeing that no one was in fact around when they stepped into the great hall, Shepard asked her lover, "How did you know everyone was gone? Wait, how do you know she wants to see us?"

Tapping cleverly at her temple, the young asari answered giving Shepard a gently kiss on her lips.

"She told me so."


End file.
